Misguided Visitor
by ihatemarkers
Summary: SasuSaku AU- 'Stop that "Hning" thing damnit! That is SO annoying.' 'You're the one who's annoying. You made me miss you a lot.' Sasuke retorted. 'I-Is this the end of the world' please R&R guys! REPUBLISHED.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto. (Just Sasuke. JK)

**Title:** Misguided Visitor (one-shot)

**a/n:** to Anime Lurrver and pinkypinkypinky thank you for your reviews! but i republished it because i saw so many typos -_-'. sorry, BTW thank you thank you! **R&R guys!**

Sakura's door was knocked like it was about to be destroyed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Who in the world?' Sakura thought incredulously. 'Alright, alright. Coming!'

Sakura who was in her pajamas hastily went to get the door. And when she opened it, she couldn't believe what she saw.

'Are you _lost?' _her voice was somewhat horrified and disbelieving.

She couldn't believe Uchiha Sasuke was standing right in front of her door. And all he said was,

'Hn.'

'I believe Naruto's house was right there,' she pointed to her right.

But the prodigy didn't nudge. Instead, he went inside of her house without her permission as she was dumbstruck to see him walk swiftly to her couch.

'What the hell is your problem?' Sakura half shouted with her voice sour. 'Who do you think you are to barge in like some _invited_ visitor? I could sue you for trespassing, you know.'

But he didn't care. Not at all. He just sat there in her couch, watched Alice in Wonderland and even gutful enough to touch and eat her popcorns.

'Get out, _Uchiha.'_

'I don't want to, _Haruno.'_ He said with eyes not removed from the flat TV.

'Finally! You spoke. And yet not the words I've been expecting to hear.' She said with acerbic voice as she walked and stood next to the couch. 'Seriously Sasuke, just what do you want?' she sighed.

'A friend.'

'Your friend lives next door.'

'Dobe is a bit busy right now, having a date with Hinata.'

'Then go to Neji's or Shikamaru's or Gaara's for all I care! And besides, point is, I don't remember being friends with you.'

'Then you have a really terrible memory.'

'Uh, no. But—' she cut off her own sentence and realized something is so not right. 'Did I hear you right? Since when did you _need_ a friend?'

'I never said the word need.' He voice almost acerbic.

'Fine. Then since you _want_ a friend, why don't you just go to some club. I don't think it's difficult for you to find a _friend_ there.'

'Seriously Sakura, can't you just make an exception this time. I just need some quiet place to stay.'

'Well then go to a church!' she retorted.

'Remember when we were kids and you'd always go to my house and play and even destroyed my favorite Gundam toy?' His eyebrow arched.

'What the _fuck_ are you talking about?' Sasuke's eyes slightly bulged. He never knew Sakura could curse like that.

'You owe me that time. I let it slipped before but now it's payback.'

Sakura does remember that fateful day, when she and Sasuke used to be playmates. Every afternoon right after school, she would go with Sasuke to the Uchiha manor and play. And yet one day, she accidentally broke the Gundam toy, that certain Gundam toy he fancied so much. But he let it slipped anyway. It's not like his dad or mom could not buy another. After all, he is Uchiha Sasuke, the young master of the House of Uchihas. In short, a spoiled brat.

But that was the past. It all became history when they entered high school. But they became very distant with each other ever since that incident.

It was not really easy leaving their clique and all that. But she survived and met a friend named Tenten. Then she also became friends with Hinata.

But still it wasn't simple because her new found friends are all attached to Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto, who are Sasuke's best friends.

That's why she's enjoying this Saturday night all alone. It was supposed to be sleepover but Tenten and Hinata backed out explaining they were both asked out by Neji and Naruto respectively.

There is really nothing she could do about that.

So instead of sulking she decided to make it a movie marathon night.

And yet the unpredictable had happened.

Uchiha Sasuke is in her house.

And he is eating her popcorn.

But she has got to admit, she doesn't hate the atmosphere. Actually, she missed this kind of thing with Sasuke. She misses Sasuke.

So, decided to let him off the hook tonight, she sat down to her couch and continued watching 'Alice in Wonderland'.

It was almost the end of the movie. Alice had defeated the Jabberwocky and The Hatter was asking Alice to stay in Underland. And then he spoke,

'Do you think Madhatter is in love with Alice?'

'I don't know…' she sounded confused but she had the same thought as him. 'Maybe.'

And the movie ended. But neither budged to turn off the TV. Instead, Sakura faced him with both feet on the couch, hugging her knees.

'I am not yet leaving.' He said flatly.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and said, '_I know._ So what happened? What have you eaten that made you come here?'

'Nothing.'

'So _nothing_ happened which ended up you trespassing into my house.' She said, sarcastic.

'Hn.'

'Stop that "Hning" thing damnit! That is SO annoying.'

'You're the one who's annoying. You made me miss you a lot.'

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard which made her blush a bright red. Did Sasuke just say he misses her? Oh no.

'I-Is this the end of the world?' She said with utmost sarcasm but failed because she was too overwhelmed by what he said.

He just snorted and pursed his lips to hide his amusement. And then he became silent and serious.

'Why have you been avoiding me all this time Sakura?'

Sakura could've sworn she felt her heart skipped a bit when he mentioned her name. She blushed more and she could feel her stomach in a knot. The question made her more uneasy because she doesn't or couldn't answer that. She wasn't ready for any confrontation.

His eyes met hers, which she could tell, that demands an answer.

'That… I-I…' Sakura, the witty and sarcastic Sakura, struggled for words for the first time.

'I-I liked you.' Sakura said as she shut her eyes and looked down to the floor.

This time, it was Sasuke's turn to blush. Oh yes, Uchiha Sasuke blushed a bright scarlet. Not knowing what to say he, too, struggled for words.

'That.. what-'

'I liked you and not in the brother sort of way. I liked you more than a best friend kind of way. I liked you too much that want to be with you always but I know you liked someone else and I know you only looked at me as you little sister. So I was resolved that to be distant by you is the best way to make this feelings go away.' She half-whispered but loud enough to make Sasuke hear her confession.

He blushed and became more dumbfounded than before.

And there was a moment of silence.

'Sakura…'

'Save it.' She warned. She knew what he has to say. An apology. But she doesn't want an apology right now.

'Sakura—'

'Stop it goddamnit!' She screamed as she stood up with tears forming in her eyes. 'I don't want to hear it. Save your apology. There is no need for that.' She said trying to calm her voice but it was faltering.

Her tears were flowing now.

But suddenly, she felt his hand grab her wrist which made her sat on the couch once more and then, she couldn't believe.

He kissed her.

Her mind went blank.

Sakura's eyes bulged in surprise. Though Sasuke could feel her stiffness, it didn't stop him from kissing her with so much passion though she was not responding. She could feel his tongue trying to enter through to her mouth.

Sakura was trying to push him away but his grip was so strong. And all of a sudden, she lost all the sanity she was keeping and kissed him back. She could feel his tongue exploring her mouth, their tongue tangling.

In need for air, she broke the kiss. Both were gasping for air.

'You', Sasuke said between gasps, 'really are annoying.' He scoffed. 'You refused to listen to me and assumed that I would apologize.'

'What are you saying?'

'Do you think I had come here just to apologize? I said it, didn't I? I miss you.' His voice was a bit loud but still calm.

'I miss you a lot and I kept thinking what really happened between us. I tried to figure out, trying to remember if I did something wrong which made you walk away like that. I tried to talk to you a lot of times, but my confidence faltered when you had a boyfriend. And so I concluded that maybe… maybe you left me because of him.'

'But I never had a boyfriend!'

'Isn't that Sai guy your boyfriend?'

'For Pete's sake he was just a friend! Plus, it was Ino he was crushing on, not me.'

Sasuke was a bit surprised then his eyes suddenly narrowed.

'But the point is, you still left me.' He said, pokerfaced.

'I thought I told you why.'

'Well you should have told me what you felt.'

'And be left with a broken heart?'

'Who said I'll leave you with a broken heart?' Sasuke said as he turned to look at her.

'We both know you like Anko. And you got your heart crushed because she's marrying your brother.' She said in a flat tone still not looking at him.

'I'll admit I did like her."

Sakura's heart was like being stabbed. She felt like crying right now, but held it back. She can't let Sasuke see her whimper over something like a broken heart.

'But I love you.'

DId he say what?

She just couldn't believe what she heard. Well actually everything that happened tonight, none of it was believable.

'Just… what… did you say?'

'I am not going to repeat what I just said.'

'But—'

He grabbed her and kissed her with so much passion that before. She was again overwhelmed, and in the state of not believing that this is all happening. But what the heck, the man she loved for more that seven years just told her he misses her, kissed her, and told her that he loves her.

Aren't those enough reasons to kiss him back?

And she did. She kissed him back, twice the passion he has given.

Sasuke broke down the kiss first and said, 'I am still not hearing your reply.'

'Wasn't I the one who confessed first?'

'But—'

'You are a jerk Uchiha Sasuke. You have broken my heart a lot of times and yet you still act so high almighty. You have these crazy fan girls that would kill anyone for my place tonight. And would probably kill me later for this.' She rolled her eyes and giggled.

'But I don't care.' She said with a very heartwarming voice. "I don't care if they'll kill me, that is, if they could. Hearing you say you love me, I couldn't ask for more.'

Sasuke's lips turned into a smirk. 'And?'

'I love you.'

Sasuke's smirk grew wider as she pulled the pink-haired girl for another kiss.

-end-


End file.
